Various vehicle rooftop racks are known to transport articles. However, the majority of these racks are not made to install and remove with each use because they are time consuming to install, or if they are easy to install and remove, they are not strong enough to carry heavy objects.
French Patent No. 84 19281 published on Jun. 21, 1985 under Publication No. 2556667 relates to a rooftop vehicle rack wherein attachments are secured to the roof to provide connection and removal of rail brackets. Each bracket has a clamp to attach to a gutter element provided with the attachments. Accordingly, it is necessary to latch all four brackets individually, and this becomes time consuming and awkward. The attachments are arcuately formed and designed to suit a specific vehicle and therefore not practical.